Byleth
|-|Male Byleth= |-|Male Byleth (Sothis Fused)= |-|Female Byleth= |-|Female Byleth (Sothis Fused)= Summary Byleth is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He was born of Jeralt and Sitri in Imperial Year 1159. He is a member of a mercenary troop led by their father Jeralt, and spent their early childhood wandering the continent of Fódlan with him. After an "unexpected incident" reveals an unknown power hidden within, they travel to the Officers Academy at the Garreg Mach Monastery and are offered a position as a teacher. They also begin to have visions of a strange girl named Sothis who decides to guide them. After being trapped in a dark void by Solon, he and Sothis are left helpless. In order to escape, Sothis volunteers to merge with Byleth, granting them the full extent of her powers, but at the cost of her consciousness disappearing from them. After merging with Sothis, Byleth becomes the new Progenitor God and awakens the true power of the Sword of the Creator. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly far higher | At least 7-A, possibly Low 6-B Name: Byleth Eisner, Ashen Demon, Progenitor God Origin: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Gender: Male or Female Age: 20-21 (Pre-timeskip), 25-26 (Post-timeskip) Classification: Human, Nabatean, Mercenary, Crest-Bearer, Professor of Garreg Mach Monastery, Professor of the Black Eagles/Blue Lions/Golden Deer House | Progenitor God/Goddess, First Leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan, Archbishop of the Church of Seiros Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Their primary weapon is a Sword, but they are capable of expertly wielding other weapons), Martial Arts (Has proficiency in brawling weapons), Magic, Fire Manipulation (Via the Sword of the Creator and Magic), Electricity Manipulation (Via the Sword of the Creator and Magic), Holy Manipulation (Via Magic), Light Manipulation (Via Magic), Healing, Accelerated Development, Statistics Amplification, Limited Durability Negation against dragons (The Sword of the Creator bypasses dragon's defenses), Time Manipulation (Via Divine Pulse) | Same as before, Longevity Attack Potency: At least City level+, possibly far higher (Wields a weakened Sword of the Creator which is stated to still be superior to the other Heroes' Relics, which are at least half as strong as the full power of the Sword of the Creator) | At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Fused with a weakened Sothis and gained all of her power. Regained the full power of the Sword of the Creator which should make them as strong as Nemesis. On their own, they overpowered and defeated the Immaculate One, who can overpower, as well as tank the Javelins of Light) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Can dodge Bolting) | At least Superhuman movement speed with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least City Class+, possibly far higher (Half as strong as the full power of the Sword of Creator) | At least Mountain Class, possibly Small Country Class+ (Can hurt the Immaculate One and Nemesis) Durability: At least City level+, possibly far higher (Can endure attacks from characters comparable to him) | At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Can tank hits from the Immaculate One, Hegemon Edelgard, and Nemesis) Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range to Several Meters with the Sword of the Creator, Hundreds of Meters with Magic Standard Equipment: Sword of the Creator Intelligence: Gifted. Byleth demonstrates high reasoning ability, can master concepts with few repetitions, and display high performance capability in intellectual, creative, or specific academic fields Weaknesses: Divine Pulse has a limit to how far back it can rewind time, and has a finite amount of uses Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Weapons/Battalions/Gambits= Weapons: *'Sword of the Creator:' The Sword of the Creator is a Heroes' Relic of exceptional power and is said to be a gift to humanity by the Goddess herself. It requires the Crest of Flames in order to wield it. It was once wielded by Nemesis before he was defeated by Seiros. It is currently the personal weapon of Byleth, granting them the ability to use the Ruptured Heaven and later Sublime Heaven combat art and to attack at extended range by extending its blade like a whip. It is the strongest of all the Heroes' Relics and it wields the power of Sothis within it. Battalions: *Byleth is capable of using any Battalion in the game. Gambits: *'Disturbance:' Hits up to two foes in a straight line ahead. Causes “Distress” (reduces stats by 10% and cancels movement and stat boosts from Battalions and Gambits). *'Group Flames:' Range 1~2, also damages foes adjacent to target *'Fusillade:' Range 2~3, also damages foes adjacent to target. Effective against Flying foes. *'Blaze:' Turns forwards tiles in a 5 x 3 triangular pattern into “Blaze” tiles (deals damage to foes who end their turn there). *'Group Lance Attack:' Also hits foes to the left and right of the target. Causes “Distress” (reduces stats by 10% and cancels movement and stat boosts from Battalions and Gambits). *'Stride:' Range 1, for one turn, increases the Movement stat of the target and nearby allies by 5. *'Lure:' Range 1, moves the foe to the opposite side of the user and causes “Distress” (reduces stats by 10% and cancels movement and stat boosts from Battalions and Gambits). * Onslaught: A moderately powerful offensive gambit that affects foes two spaces in front of the user, and pushes them back after combat. It inflicts the Rattled Status Condition on all targets. This gambit can only be used twice per battle. |-|Abilities/Skills= Byleth Abilities/Skills: *'Swordfaire:' Grants Atk +5 when using a Sword. *'Sword Prowess:' Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with Swords. **'Sword Prowess Lv5:' When wielding a Sword, +10 Hit Rate, +20 Avoid, +10 Dodge. *'Sword Critical +10:' Grants Critical +10 when using a Sword. *'Axebreaker: '''When wielding a Sword, +30 hit and avoid when activated. *'Authority:' Improves the user's Might when using gambits. **'Authority Lv5:' +10 Might when using gambits. *'Reason Prowess:' Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with Black Magic. **'Reason Prowess Lv5:' When wielding Black Magic, +20 Hit, +10 Avoid, +10 Dodge. *'Black Magic Range +1:' +1 Range when using Black Magic. *'Black Tomefaire:' Grants Atk +5 when using Black Magic. *'White Magic Avoid +20:' Grants Avoid +10 when using White Magic. *'Faith Prowess:' Improves the user's Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical Avoid when equipped with White Magic. **'Faith Prowess Lv5:' When wielding White Magic, +10 Hit, +20 Avoid, +10 Dodge. *'White Magic Range +1:' +1 Range when using White Magic. *'White Tomefaire:' Grants Atk +5 when using White Magic. *'Professor's Guidance+:' +2 damage dealt by unit during combat, multiplies the unit's experience gain by ×1.2, and multiplies the experience gain of any adjacent unit by ×1.2. *'HP+5:' Increases maximum HP by 5. *'Speed+2:' Increases maximum Speed by 2. *'Vantage:' If HP is below 50%, unit attacks first in combat. *'Defiant Strength:' If HP is below 25%, unit gains +8 strength. *'Sacred Power:' Adjacent allies deal 3 extra damage and take 3 less damage during combat. '''Note:' Rattled is a status condition that reduces movement to zero and prevents the unit from taking advantage of any equipped battalions. Rattled also decreases Hit Rate by 12, Critical Rate by 2, Attack Speed by 4, Protection by 3, Resilience by 3, and Avoid by 6. |-|Combat Arts= Sword Combat Arts *'Wrath Strike:' An attack with power behind it. *'Grounder:' Effective against Flying enemies. *'Bane of Monsters:' Effective against Monster foes. *'Windsweep:' Prevents enemy counter-attacks. *'Sublime Heaven:' It is linked with the Sublime Creator Sword, and can only be used by Byleth. It is an exceptionally powerful attack, granting the user an increased hit rate and critical rate, on top of significantly boosting damage output both on its own and based on the user's magic. Additionally, like most combat arts associated with the Heroes' Relics, it is effective against dragons. |-|Magic= Reason Magic *'Fire:' Basic Fire Magic. Shoots a fireball at the enemy. *'Thunder:' Basic Thunder Magic. Shoots a lightning bolt at the enemy. *'Bolganone:' Advanced Fire Magic. Attacks the enemy with flames that spiral towards them from all sides. *'Ragnarok:' The Strongest Fire Magic. Attacks the enemy with a huge fire explosion. Faith Magic *'Heal:' Basic White Magic. Heals an adjacent ally. *'Nosferatu:' Basic White Magic. Recovers HP equal to 50% of the damage dealt. *'Recover:' Intermediate White Magic. Greatly heals an adjacent ally. *'Aura:' Advanced White Magic. Attacks the enemy with a huge beam of light. |-|Crests= Crests (紋章 Monshō) are a game mechanic introduced in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. They serve as combat enhancements that empower their wielders with special properties in battle. These can range from damage increases to attacks or preservation of spell usage. Crests are fixed to specific characters and cannot be removed. Their effects act as passive skills that activate randomly, activating more often if they are a major crest and less often if they are a minor crest. *'Major Crest of Flames:' The Crest of the goddess who governs the world. Occasionally restores HP equal to 30% of damage dealt. Rarely raises Might and stops counterattacks. |-|Divine Pulse= Divine Pulse: Due to his connection with Sothis, Byleth can rewind the course of a battle to correct costly mistakes. When activated, Byleth can reverse previous actions performed up to a specific point. Both Byleth and enemies actions are rewound. If Divine Pulse has at least one charge remaining and Byleth dies, then Divine Pulse automatically activates to allow Byleth an opportunity to rewind immediately to a desired spot during the battle, thus preventing his death unless all charges are used. Byleth can have a maximum of 13 charges. Key: Base | Fused with Sothis Gallery Artwork Byleth M.png Artwork Byleth F.png Male Byleth Skill.png FByleth Skill.png MByleth Throne.jpg FByleth Throne.jpg Male Byleth Joins Smash.gif|Male Byleth Joins Smash Female Byleth Joins Smash.gif|Female Byleth Joins Smash Byleth SSBU.png|Male Byleth in Super Smash Bros Ultimate Byleth-Alt1 SSBU.png|Female Byleth in Super Smash Bros Ultimate Male Byleth (Sothis Fused) Smash Ultimate.png|Male Byleth (Sothis Fused) in Super Smash Bros Ultimate Female Byleth (Sothis Fused) Smash Ultimate.png|Female Byleth (Sothis Fused) in Super Smash Bros Ultimate Byleth IN SMASH.jpeg Byleth vs Nemesis.gif Others Notable Victories: Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu's Profile (Dragon Force Natsu (X791) and Post-Timeskip Byleth (Sothis Fused) was used, Battle took place on Gronder Field, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Emblem Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Gods Category:Nintendo Category:Humans Category:Teachers Category:Longevity Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Tier 7 Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Weapon Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 6